<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We'll Always Have the Hamptons by sabordesoledad (smallestpark)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534978">We'll Always Have the Hamptons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallestpark/pseuds/sabordesoledad'>sabordesoledad (smallestpark)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>30 Rock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:55:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallestpark/pseuds/sabordesoledad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of season one, Jack had a cardiac episode. At the start of season two Liz said to him, “I can’t believe I haven’t seen you since your heart attack” as she saw him in the 30 Rock hallways upon returning from summer hiatus. But they had actually spent the summer together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Donaghy &amp; Liz Lemon, Jack Donaghy/Liz Lemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We'll Always Have the Hamptons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Jack woke up after his heart attack, the first thing he saw was Lemon’s face looking down on him. She was leaning over the hospital bed, her expression compassionate and worried. Jack told her that he had realized he should have worked more, but what he was really thinking was that he should have known who really owned his heart. As she looked at him, he was struck with the realization that it was Lemon. <em> I should probably start calling her Liz</em>, he thought, then immediately dismissed it. As Lemon went to get him some juice, he just lied there with feelings reeling in on him. He recognized the sensation. Once upon a time he had felt that way about Bianca, before that marriage went south. But this – this was stronger.</p><p>He was discharged the day after. He was going to be fine, but should cut down on sodium, red meat and alcohol, the doctor had told him. Lemon gave him a ride home. As they walked into his huge apartment on West 83rd Street, she asked if he wanted some company or wanted to be left alone. He opted for alone time.</p><p>Lemon: “Of course, yeah.” </p><p>Was that a hint of disappointment he detected in her voice? Nah. Probably just wishful thinking on his part. Lemon left. He poured himself a glass of scotch on ice, turning on the TV but not paying any attention to it. He lied down on his couch, distraught. What the hell is this? He can’t be having feelings for Liz Lemon, can he? Of all people. The woman with mustard on her shirt and lettuce in her hair. That stubborn and wonderful person… Beautiful woman… He found himself smiling.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Liz was driving home from Jack’s apartment when her cellphone rang. She parked the car and took the call. It was Jack, of course.</p><p>Jack: “Lemon, I think I would like some company after all.”</p><p>Liz: “I’ll pick up some sandwiches.”</p><p>As Liz entered Jack’s apartment, she felt that something was different. She wasn’t as casual and relaxed around him as she used to be. Looking into his face, she felt something that was beyond worry over his heart attack or annoyance over a work situation. She recalled a few months ago when they had gone to Gerhardt Hapsburg’s birthday party, and he had driven her home. He had leaned in to take her necklace off, but for a split second she had thought he was going to kiss her. She had told him, “Wait,” feebly, not really meaning it. Liz realized that she had wanted him to kiss her. All this went through her head in a few seconds while she was looking at Jack, standing in his vestibule with two sandwiches in her hands. He, too, was glassy-eyed. Jack leaned in, and this time she didn’t say “wait.” The sandwiches fell to the floor and they embraced in the best kiss Liz had ever experienced. She finally felt what it was like to really want to sleep with someone, and started tearing at his necktie with hands that were shaking. Her body was burning enough to make her forget about the sandwiches.</p><p>“Lemon?” Jack whispered.</p><p>“Yeah?” she panted.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“Oh yes.”</p><p>“You know, I’m twelve years older than you.”</p><p>“So is that scotch, but that didn’t stop you.”</p><p>They stumbled into his bed.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Jack made her eggs and toast. Lemon wasn’t one for vacations. He knew this. She was a raging workaholic, barely able to sleep in even on Sundays. But the season had just ended, and now came two and a half months of nothing scheduled. He was sure that Lemon was going to be a bit of a nightmare when she didn’t have anything work-related to do, but he couldn’t wait to spend time with her. As Lemon sipped her coffee while wearing one of his fancy shirts, Jack stared at her.</p><p>“You know, I never noticed how beautiful you are. Maybe it was the cookie crumbs on your lap. Or the sandwich ingredients that would somehow always end up in your hair. Distracting.”</p><p>“Gee, thanks,” Lemon rolled her eyes.</p><p>Jack smiled to himself. The eye rolling used to annoy him. Now it just made him want to dip her and kiss her. He did. She didn’t roll her eyes at that. Instead she swept some small pieces of toast off her clothes, quietly saying, “lap crumbs.” She smiled shyly at him. His heart thumped an extra beat, but this time it wasn’t because of cardiac issues.</p><p>“Come away with me,” he said.</p><p>“What is this, ‘Casablanca’?”</p><p>“I’m serious. We have the whole summer. I have a house in the Hamptons.”</p><p>“Of course you have a house in the Hamptons.”</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Liz had her reservations. Why would someone like Jack be interested? I mean, she knew he cared about her, but in that way? It seemed too good – their night had been too perfect. He had been tender in a way she didn’t know he could be, showing passion and attentiveness. Her body had responded in ways she had never known it could. It shook her to her core. She was tempted to say yes, to go away with him. Just disappear from the city dust and let him into her heart and soul. He had been waiting patiently for her response. As she looked into his eyes, there really only was one answer.</p><p>She went home to pack a bag. What was she gonna bring? What do you bring in a situation like this? She reached for her underwear, almost a little embarrassed that they were all big grey hipsters. Meh, he hadn’t minded last night… </p><p>The drive was silent. The relaxed, comfortable kind of silent. Liz thought about the walls she always put up when people tried to get close to her. Her walls against Jack had all crumbled last night, and she was determined not to build them up again. She watched the trees swish by and thought about last night.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>As Jack stopped the car he gave her a kiss and excitedly went to get their bags from the trunk. Jack watched Lemon get out of the car in a very graceless way, her cardigan getting stuck in the seat belt. She managed to rip the fabric trying to get it untangled.</p><p>“Aw, nuts!”</p><p>“I hope you brought more black cardigans. You did, didn’t you?”</p><p>He chuckled and handed her her bag.</p><p>“You know me well,” she replied and took the bag from him, slightly grumpy but smiling in spite of herself.</p><p>He could tell she was a little nervous. He took her by the hand and led her into the house. He asked her why she was anxious.</p><p>“Why do you like me? You date supermodels.”</p><p>“There are a million reasons that I can’t put into words. I just do. I like you a lot more than any of them. You shouldn’t feel so insecure, Lemon.”</p><p>She still seemed nervous so he decided to show her the kitchen. He knew it was her favorite room. Lemon complimented his oven, quipping that she sure could use it to warm her jeans in the mornings. Jack pointed out that it’s summer. She blushed. He knew that she meant that she was envisioning being there in the future too.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>It was just a little much, Liz thought to herself the day after. <em> This isn’t my scene</em>. They hadn’t slept together last night, probably because Jack had sensed she was nervous about everything new. Instead they had lit a fire and slept under a blanket on the couch, Liz’s hand on his chest and leg around his hips. <em> Why do I always sabotage myself? I should just enjoy this</em>, she thought as she walked into the living room. Jack stepped into the room. Once again he had made her breakfast. A man who cooks. She doesn’t cook much except for her questionable cheese stew. She could get used to being served food, and finally having sex she loved.</p><p>As the word “loved” popped into her head, she flinched, a warm feeling flowing through her chest. Nope. Not falling for Jack. Not a chance. The concept terrified her. If they were really going to spend the whole summer together, Liz was pretty sure that she would fall in love even though she had pretty much no experience doing so.</p><p>The following week they had sex eight times, by far breaking Liz’s personal record (two). On Sunday, Jack held her by her shoulders and looked at her meaningfully. She wondered what he meant with that look. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and smiled.</p><p>Liz could feel herself growing a little restless. She wasn’t used to not doing anything productive, even for just a week. She shared this with Jack and he suggested she do some writing. While hastily packing she had forgotten to bring her MacBook.<br/>
“You can borrow mine.”</p><p>That day she did get some writing done. Worked on a few sketches, even though the season wouldn’t start for a couple of months. It felt good to do something. Having blown off some steam work-wise, that evening she saw him watching TV in the living room and looked at him lustfully. Jack looked up from ‘Jeopardy.’ He was clearly bored with the show but had patiently waited for her to finish her writing. As Liz realized this, she felt a rush of affection and walked towards him. She sat down beside him.</p><p>“Have you been waiting for me all day?” she said and stroked his shoulder.</p><p>“I have. I know I work in TV but it’s been very boring compared to spending time with you.”</p><p>“I feel like you’re changing me,” Liz said suddenly.<br/>
“In a good way?”</p><p>“In the best way.”</p><p>She felt bold and straddled him. They kissed deeply, her fingers in his hair, his arms around her waist. Liz loosened his necktie, sighing at him while he put her hair behind her ear.</p><p>“Take me to bed,” she said, and Jack lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Jack had to take some work calls the following day, loudly discussing with some Japanese businessmen, scowling politely while Don Geiss reprimanded him, even talking to Howard Jorgensen while calmly growling a long row of insults in his attractive voice. He saw Lemon watching him sometimes, standing in the doorway with some coffee as she took breaks from her writing. This was paradise to Jack. He had a woman with him that he was starting to think the world of, he could conduct business over the phone and the shows were on hiatus, allowing him to get a break from some of his less-liked co-workers (Kenneth the Page not included).</p><p>He took a break to have lunch with Lemon. She asked him how business was going. They had some pretty stiff conversation. To himself, Jack wondered why. They both went back to work, Jack having some video calls to make and Lemon a ‘Fart Doctor’ sketch to finish.</p><p>It was a little awkward at dinner. Jack had made ginger chicken with rice. Lemon ate with vigor, saying it was delicious. Jack smiled but was feeling uneasy. He felt scared that she regretted coming here with him, but he didn’t say anything. Most of his fears were quenched after dinner when he carried the dishes into the kitchen and Lemon wrapped her arms around him from behind when he was rinsing the plates. He felt reassured that she wanted to be there, turned around and kissed her wildly.</p><p>“Don’t you want to soak the frying pan?”</p><p>“I can think of something more fun to do,” he whispered and she laughed.</p><p>Jack loved it when she laughed. Once again, he carried Lemon to the bedroom. He could tell she liked that.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>After sex, Liz was cuddling in his arms. She thought about saying some stuff (nice stuff – greeting card stuff) but wasn’t sure if she had the nerve. It wouldn’t necessarily be “I love you,” but there were things she wanted him to know. At first, she decided against it, but then Jack said:</p><p>“You know, Lemon, I’m growing fond of you.”</p><p>Liz knew this was an intimate thing to say, coming from Jack.</p><p>“I’ve never felt this comfortable with or close to a man before,” Liz said. “I know you know that I’ve struggled with that. I just… it’s a new feeling for me.”</p><p>Jack didn’t say anything immediately. Liz suddenly felt terrified. Had she gone too far? Should she not have said the word “feeling”? But then Jack said:</p><p>“It’s funny. When I met you, of course I saw that you were very beautiful, but I never thought I’d think of you the way I do now.”</p><p>He said this quietly, as if he was nervous. Jack was never nervous, Liz thought. He was the calmest person she’d ever known.</p><p>“I… it’s funny,” he said again. “I never thought I’d love you. I love you, Lemon.”</p><p>“You should probably start calling me Liz,” she joked.</p><p>“Don’t joke,” Jack said, still clearly nervous.</p><p>“I love you too, Jack.”</p><p>He smiled and so did she.</p><p>The next day, Liz realized that her period was late. Several days. Her period usually wasn’t late. Her first thought was… pregnant? They had always been safe, but she knew that it could still go wrong. She decided to sneak away to buy a pregnancy test somewhere. She took Jack’s car while he was taking a call, speeding to a gas station. Luckily, they had tests for sale. She looked at them on the shelf. She thought about it. How would she react if she was pregnant? Disaster or blessing? She trusted Jack, she always had. But this whole thing was new to both of them. And how would he react? Happy or terrified? Either way, she had to find out. She bought a test and rushed back to the house.</p><p>Jack hadn’t noticed that she had gone anywhere. He was still on the phone in the backyard, pacing, cleary agitated about something. Liz went upstairs, entered the bathroom and took the pregnancy test out of the box. She read the instructions, even though every movie ever had made it clear that two bars was a positive and one bar was a negative. Yup, same here. She peed on the stick and waited the two minutes, more nervous than she’d ever been before. After what felt like forever, she looked at the test. What was this? It seemed unclear. One of the bars was bold, clearly showing, while the other was faint. She could see the second bar but it was lighter than the other. What did this mean?</p><p>Liz decided she should take a test at the doctor to find out. She had to tell Jack. She wanted to tell him, somehow. They would find out together, come what may.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Jack hung up the phone. What an annoying executive he just had to deal with. Lemon stood in the doorway, waiting for him. He looked at her and knew that something was up, so he asked her what was wrong. Lemon got tears in her eyes.<br/>
“I don’t know how to feel about this,” she said.</p><p>“What?” he said, immediately thinking that she was talking about her feelings for him.</p><p>She showed him the pregnancy test.</p><p>“Oh,” Jack said. “Oh… What does it say?”</p><p>“I can’t tell,” Lemon said, tears now running down her face.</p><p>His heart went out to her. He hugged her and said that it was going to be OK either way. Lemon started to say something but all he could hear was sobbing.</p><p>They went back to the city to see Jack’s doctor. The doctor drew some blood and sent the test to the lab. Lemon sat there, distraught. Jack was standing in the corner but quickly went over to her when he saw her terrified expression.</p><p>Jack: “I kind of hope it’s positive.”</p><p>Lemon: “I kinda do too.”<br/>
Jack: “We would get an apartment on the Upper East Side overlooking Central Park. I would go on paternity leave so you could go back to work as soon as you wanted. That baby would be lucky, and so would I.”</p><p>Lemon still looked scared but he could see a small smile swoop across her face.</p><p>They waited for a few hours in the waiting room. The test came back negative. Lemon started crying, so Jack kissed her and said it was going to be OK.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Liz decided to stay in the city and not go back to the Hamptons. Jack drove her to her apartment on Riverside Drive, fixed her a cheese plate and left her alone upon her request.</p><p>“I’ll call you later, Lemon.”</p><p>As he closed the door, Liz stared out the window until she saw him get in his car and leave. She went back to the couch, picked up a piece of cheese and wolfed it. She felt like an idiot. She and Jack having a baby together? It never would have worked anyway. Sure, he had been reassuring now, but how would he really have reacted if she had been pregnant?</p><p>Jack called a few hours later. They were both silent for a while until Jack said:</p><p>“I miss you, can I come over?”</p><p>When he walked through the door, she hugged him tightly and he kissed her forehead.</p><p>“I need to feel better,” Liz said and pressed her lips against his, looking at him with those deep brown eyes. “Would you make me feel better?”</p><p>“Always.”</p><p>Liz led him to the bed and he gently made her feel better.</p><p>They didn’t see each other for weeks after that day. Liz fell into a depression, walking around in sweats all day, not leaving the house. Thoughts dark, paralyzed when she tried to do ordinary things like wash the dishes or take a shower. Everything was difficult. She missed Jack so much that it ached, but neither of them had known what to say anymore. <em> He’s probably seeing someone else already</em>, she thought and pulled at a thread on her pants.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Jack was not seeing anyone else. He had taken on some projects at work despite it being the middle of summer, drowning himself in paperwork, trying to think of anything other than Lemon. One Monday, he spotted her on the street from his office window. He rushed to the elevator, hastily pressing the button for the ground floor over and over again. When he went out the glass doors onto the street, he looked around. Lemon had apparently stopped to look at 30 Rock, because he saw her on the other side of the street, staring up at the building. After a few seconds she looked down and saw him. Jack laughed and realized how much he had missed her face, her cardigan, her frizzy hair, her tote bag and her perfect eyes. She didn’t smile back, but crossed the street to approach him. Jack professed his love again and she looked down. He felt a sharp sting of horror. She didn’t feel the same anymore, did she? Then she replied.</p><p>Jack went with Lemon to her apartment for the last time. She had, in fact, replied with an “I love you too,” but this time with sadness in her voice. As they walked across the threshold to her place, he took her hand, tears in his eyes. Jack didn’t cry often. But he knew this was coming to an end. Lemon laid him down on his back on the floor and climbed him, stroking his cheeks, kissing his face and his lips. Jack responded. They rolled around on the floor, clothes coming off, Jack laying her down on her back. They loved each other all night.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Liz woke up the next morning to the smell of bacon. Jack had made her breakfast for the last time. Their love had run its course, for now. They both knew it. They sat for a while watching TV before Jack kissed her again and got up to leave.</p><p>“I’ll see you at work, Lemon.”</p><p>She pulled him to her by the door, fixing his necktie and giving him a kiss.</p><p>“Maybe in ten years or so,” Liz said.</p><p>“I hope so,” Jack replied.</p><p>“Either way, we’ll always have the Hamptons.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>